


Clandestine

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: Streetlights reflect on the wet road like spilt glitter. It’s quiet now, but this place is no stranger to squealing tyres and gunshot echoes.





	Clandestine

Streetlights reflect on the wet road like spilt glitter. It’s quiet now, but this place is no stranger to squealing tyres and gunshot echoes.

Everything is black- the blanket of night air; the bulletproof, plate-less car; Eustass’ nails, fiddling with the direction of the car’s air vent.

A deep breath fills his lungs with the scent of fresh rain. _Think only of the smell, and nothing of those memories, they will only serve as a distraction_.

Be calm now, much like the night. Patient, but ready _._

 

Heeled shoes move with purpose down the pavement. Eustass sees only legs in the side mirror, yet they’re unmistakeably _his_.

The door opens and closes, and the car’s leather interior is graced by the illicit scent of the newcomer’s cologne.

The luminescent clock reads 2:04.

One year. That’s how long it has been since Eustass last drowned in those grey eyes.

Trafalgar. He looks unsettlingly unchanged, except for the shorter hair and darker eye bags.

Eustass’ neck burns with restrained voracious energy and it isn’t until he swallows that he realises he’s been holding his breath. _Oh, Trafalgar-_

But something else is different, too- his expression is softer than useful. Not from relaxation, but rather exhaustion it seems.

Eustass parts his lips to say something. Anything. _I’ve missed you._ He can’t. They’re both wired and have come too far in the game to blow it now.

Trafalgar’s gloved hand pulls a small yellow envelope from his breast pocket and slips it into Eustass’ open palm. His fingers linger there for longer than necessary, over that familiar pale skin, warm even through the material.

Trafalgar’s hand is gripped in place, but this is unnoticed by him, distracted by the way Eustass pulls him to rest against his chest. They couldn’t speak, but they could at least have this, if only for a moment.

Perhaps Eustass wouldn’t have behaved so rash if he had known how painful it would be to feel Trafalgar shift away. _So painful_.

The door opens and closes and Eustass is left with only the fleeting memory of how Trafalgar had felt against him, his skin tingling slightly there.

The clock ticks over to 2:05.

The footsteps fade into the night, drowned out by the light drizzle that is starting. Eustass’ chest aches as he clutches the envelope absentmindedly, crinkling the thickly textured paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm unsure if more will be added... I just spontaneously felt like writing tonight, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
